


what will i do when i don't have you

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Series: Bats & Dogs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinda, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Werewolves, heres a new kink for yall to try its called me trying my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: Centuries go by in the blink of an eye for a vampire, but for Edelgard the past five years have gone by excruciatingly slow without Byleth walking besides her. The werewolf’s absence has only grown more and more noticeable with each passing day, but slowly (very slowly) Edelgard was healing the hole in her heart.So, she must be imagining things. Yet, she knows that if she still had a heart, it would be beating out of her chest. Bracing herself, she turns around and . . .Byleth is there.Eating her cereal.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bats & Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	what will i do when i don't have you

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey so . . . this is my first time writing serious smut so I hope y'all enjoy it. I tried my best. Otherwise, this was inspired by a old tumblr writing prompt that I can't link up because I have it saved as a screenshot. This is equal parts fluff, smut, and a tiny pinch of world-building that I'm continuing from the first story in this series. So, please enjoy!

Centuries go by in the blink of an eye for a vampire, but for Edelgard the past five years have gone by excruciatingly slow without Byleth walking besides her. The werewolf’s absence has only grown more and more noticeable with each passing day, but slowly (very slowly) Edelgard was healing the hole in her heart. 

Waking up alone is the worst part, it’s a constant reminder of what she’s lost. Edelgard sits up and stares at the empty spot besides her. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it. With a sigh, she gets up and goes through the motions. 

Get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed, try not to think about Byleth, eat breakfast, go about her day. 

She finishes getting dressed and enters the kitchen to scavenge for food. However, she quickly finds that her stock of cereals has disappeared seemingly overnight. She could have sworn that she just went to the grocery store . . . 

“Hey El.”

That was . . . 

No, it couldn’t possibly be . . .

She must be imagining things. Yet, she knows that if she still had a heart, it would be beating out of her chest. Bracing herself, she turns around and . . . 

Byleth is there. 

Eating her cereal. 

“Uh, sorry,” Byleth begins, apparently very much alive. “I was hungry and I may have eaten all of your cereal. 

Edelgard stares at Byleth, not entirely sure if she believes her own eyes. She swallows, “Are you . . . really here?”

Byleth blinks, “Where else would I be?”

Anger begins to boil up inside, overtaking concern and relief, “I don’t know. I thought you were dead, By! For five years!”

“I think I was dead,” Byleth admits, her eyebrows furrowing. “I may have been in hell. I’m not too sure. El, are you mad at me?”

She stares at Byleth, the werewolf has shifted in her ‘kicked puppy’ look whether she knows it or not. But it’s not working right now. Edelgard bursts, “Who wouldn’t be angry! You ate all my cereal and I thought you were dead for five years! I don’t know if I should slap you or kiss you!”

Byleth frowns, “I’d prefer it if you’d kiss me. I missed you.”

That breaks Edelgard, all of her anger dissolving into longing, “Goddess By, I missed you too.”

She launches herself at Byleth, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and relieved to find that she’s _here_. Not a figment of her imagination, but she’s physical here. As she climbs into her lap, she peppers her face with kisses. Byleth returns them with the same fervent need. They kiss each other, trying to make up for a lack of them, until both of them are breathless. 

“I’m sorry,” Byleth pants, her voice hoarse and barely a whisper. “I’m sorry I left you alone.”

Edelgard takes one of Byleth’s hand and brings it up to her cheek. She nuzzles into the touch, “I’m just glad you’re back. I love you, my light.”

Byleth smiles softly, “I love you too.” 

They sit together, tangling their limbs to be as close as they can manage. Edelgard is afraid of letting her go, as if this may all turn out to be a dream. 

“El,” Byleth says, running her fingers through her hair. “My cereal’s getting soggy.”

She laughs (Goddess, she really did miss Byleth) and climbs off of her, “I’m sorry, my light. You owe me a couple boxes of cereal, you know.”

“That’s fair,” Byleth agrees, and quickly shoves the rest of the bowl down her throat. 

Since Edelgard can’t have her usual breakfast, she elects to go with a blood smoothie instead. A vamp’s gotta eat, and Hubert brought a couple blood bags yesterday from his latest kill. 

Byleth has long been done by the time Edelgard finishes preparing her smoothie, and comments, “Those always look so gross.”

“It tastes perfectly fine,” Edelgard takes a sip. “Though, I do still prefer tea.”

“Did Ferdinand ever figure out how to make blood tea?”

“Nope. He’s still trying.”

They lapse into silence, until Byleth asks, “What happened after the right with Rhea? Is she still around?” 

Edelgard almost spits her drink out. She does her best to not think about that fight. It’s where she lost Byleth but . . . Byleth is here again. Maybe it’s time to face the past. 

Rhea, better known as the Archangel Seiros, hated vampires and other unholy, demonic creatures. For the most part, Edelgard and her friends are just trying to survive. When they kill, it’s only to feed, and they try only to take out assholes. But Rhea, her angelic cronies, and hunting dogs couldn’t stand them. Edelgard decided to fight back. 

Everything was going fine . . . until Byleth and Rhea started to fight. 

“Not much has happened,” Edelgard admits. “You hurt Rhea badly before she banished you, and we hit a lot of her allies as well. She’s been licking her wounds since, but she’s not going down without a fight.”

Byleth stands up to join Edelgard. Their shoulders touch, and Edelgard can’t help but lean into Byleth. She’s had to pretend to be strong for so long, and Byleth is the only person she can let her walls down around. 

“I promised that I would walk alongside you,” Byleth says. “I intend to keep it. The next time we face Rhea, we’ll be prepared.”

Edelgard smiles. When Byleth says it, she can believe it. She takes Byleth’s hand and brings it up to her lips, kissing her knuckles, “We’ll do it together.”

Byleth smiles, “We will. And I won’t leave you again, El.”

“You better not,” Edelgard says. “If you pull another stunt like the one you did with Rhea, I really will have to slap you. But we should tell the others that you're back. They’ll want to know.”

“Or . . .” Byleth smirks. “We could spend a bit more time together. Just the two of us.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Byleth kisses her passionately. She leaves Edelgard wanting more, kissing up to her jawline to whisper in her ear, “I think we could do with a bit more catching up. I missed you terribly.”

Edelgard gasps as Byleth begins to suck on her neck, as though she no longer has a pulse the spot has remained tender. As she starts to run her fingers through the werewolf’s wild hair, she gasps, “By!” Byleth just hums against her pale skin, trying to make a mark, so she tugs on her hair to get her attention. Once cornflower blue eyes are looking at her, hazy with lust, she commands, “Byleth, bedroom.”

Byleth barks a laugh, “As you wish.”

She knows that mischievous look in Byleth’s eyes, but before she can protest, Byleth lifts her off the floor bridal style. She sighs, “You’re incorrigible, you know.”

“But you love me,” Byleth grins. 

Edelgard smiles and pets her head, “Yeah. I do.”

She giggles as Byleth carries her to the bedroom, and laughs when the werewolf drops her on the mattress with a devious grin. Byleth climbs over her capturing her in another kiss. When they part, she stares up at Byleth with half-lidded eyes, watching as Byleth looks around the room, “Did you repaint the walls?”

“You can look at the decor later,” Edelgard rolls her eyes and pulls Byleth back down, “Right now, we have five years of love-making to catch up on.”

Byleth nods and lets herself be pulled into another kiss. At the same time, she brings a knee up between Edelgard’s legs, the slightest contact causes her to moan into Byleth’s mouth. 

“You’ve been wanting this, huh?” Byleth murmurs as she begins to trail kisses down Edelgard’s neck. 

“It’s been a long five years,” Edelgard says. If she still had blood, she would be blushing. As much as she prides herself on always being in control, she loves letting Byleth take over in these intimate moments more. 

Byleth begins to undo the buttons of Edelgard’s shirt, not taking her lips off of her snowy skin, “Did you touch yourself at all?”

Her words go straight to Edelgard’s core, a pit of heat started to boil from the minute ministrations. She needed this. Edelgard looks away, managing to stutter, “I-I did. It doesn’t compare to the real thing.”

She meets Byleth’s eyes, and sees the hungry gaze of the Ashen Demon looking back at her. Byleth smirks, “ _Good_.”

The hungry tone sends a shiver down Edelgard’s spine. Byleth finishes unbuttoning her shirt and directs her to take that and her bra off. As soon as her chest is bare, Byleth pushes her back into bed, with lips wrapping around one of her nipples. 

Edelgard tries to muffle her moans with her hand and Byleth’s tongue flicks and plays with her nipple, sending growing waves of pleases through her body. Suddenly, Byleth tugs on her wrist, pulling her hand away from her mouth and growls, “Don’t. I wanna hear your voice. I’ve missed it.” 

She nods in response, moving her displaced hand to tangle into Byleth’s untamable hair. 

Byleth begins to move lower, leaving a wet trail of kisses down her stomach, slowly tugging off her jeans as she sinks further and further down. Once Edelgard is fully naked, Byleth settles between her legs and continues to press kisses to the inside of her thighs. 

“Won’t you undress too?” Edelgard breathily asks. 

“Soon,” Byleth promises. “I want to take care of you first.”

With that, Byleth presses a kiss to her mound. The simple touch is enough to elicit a moan from her, Goddess she is touch starved. 

“You’re really wet, El,” Byleth looks up with a grin. “You must’ve really missed me.”

“Oh, shut up,” Edelgard mumbles and pushes Byleth’s head down. “Stop talking and do something useful with your mouth.”

She can feel Byleth smiling against her core and hums, “As you wish.” 

Byleth ducks down between her legs and starts with a slow, tantalizing lick up her lips, and barely brushing against her clit. She moans, keeping a tight grip on Byleth’s hair. Byleth continues to lap at her folds, however every swipe of her tongue doesn’t push further, doesn’t touch her where she needs it, driving her mad rather than relieving her. 

“Byleth,” Edelgard whines. “ _Please_.”

That seems to be the magic word. Byleth finally pushes in, permeating her folds, and begins to thrust in and out her. Edelgard tries to rock her hips in time, but Byleth holds her hips down, keeping her still. She pleads, “ _Byleth_.”

Byleth moves to press an open mouth kiss to her clit, sucking on it as she moves away. She repeats the motion, bringing her fingers to thrust in and out of her folds. It eventually all becomes too much, and Edelgard comes crying Byleth’s name. 

After Edelgard’s first orgasm, Byleth doesn’t relent. She continues to lick and suck and thrust until Edelgard comes and second time, then a third. She almost goes for a fourth, but Edelgard tugs on her hair.

She looks up, meeting Edelgard’s eyes, and cleans off her fingers. Byleth knows exactly what she’s doing. Something snaps in Edelgard’s mind, sending an electric shock through her body. She doesn’t feel completely spent (thank-you vampire endurance), and uses her strength against Byleth. She lunges forward, turning Byleth over, pinning her beneath and whispers, “Your turn.”

She pins Byleth’s hands above her head and kisses her, biting her lips and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Byleth is left panting when they part.

“Bite me,” Byleth whines. 

Edelgard pauses and stares into her eyes, “Are you sure?”

(It’s not a well-known fact, but vampire fangs to excrete a venom that in low doses can turn a human into a vampire, and in high doses will paralyze and kill them. It has neither of these effects on werewolf physiology. Instead, it’s an aphrodisiac.) 

Byleth nods eagerly. 

She can’t deny that request. Pushing away blue hair, she leans down and begins to lick and suck and Byleth’s pulse point. The werewolf begins to squirm, and Edelgard takes her time to tease Byleth and lull her into a false sense of security. Then, she bares her fangs and bites down. 

Byleth cries out in pleasure, and Edelgard laps up her blood. Her blood tastes sweet, sweeter than anything else she’s ever tasted. She licks her lips as she looks into Byleth’s eyes, the cornflower blue becomes hazy with lust and desire. The aphrodisiac is already taking hold of her. 

Edelgard begins to play with the hem of Byleth’s shirt, trailing her fingers are her sides as she slowly pushes her shirt up her stomach. The light touch causes Byleth to squirm, intensified by the effects of the aphrodisiac. She pauses to squeeze one of Byleth’s breasts as she passes, and finally pulls her shirt off. 

With Byleth beneath her, she continues to tease her hands along Byleth’s sides. When she moves a hand to massage Byleth’s breast, it elicits a moan. She leans forward, puts her hand on her other breast, and begins to nip and suck at her neck. She plans on leaving Byleth well-marked by the end of this. 

“Mhm, El,” Byleth moans. She may not last longer from Edelgard’s ministrations. 

Edelgard removes her hands from Byleth’s breast, earning another whine, but she quickly works on unbuttoning Byleth’s pants and pulling them and her underwear down around her knees. She keeps her mouth on Byleth’s collarbone, props herself with one arm, and uses her other hand to begin stroking her cunt.

“You’re so beautiful, Byleth,” Edelgard murmurs as Byleth writhes beneath her. She pushes a finger into Byleth’s folds, earning a long, salacious moan. She begins to thrust her finger in and out, and soon adds another. Byleth’s getting so wet, she doesn’t think that she’ll last any longer. 

So, she adds a third finger. 

Byleth’s moans are turning incoherent, some of her noises vaguely sound like Edelgard’s name. She curls her fingers just the way Byleth likes, and hums against her skin, “Come for me, my love.”

Edelgard bites down Byleth’s shoulder (not piercing her skin), and she comes shouting her name. During the aftershocks, Edelgard begins to place a kiss on each bruise and mark she had left on Byleth’s skin. 

Byleth heaves as she comes down from the high, putting her arms around Edelgard and pulling her close. She kisses the top of Edelgard’s head, “I love you. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Edelgard laughs as she looks up to kiss Byleth once again. “I love you so much. She lays her head back down on Byleth’s chest, and listens to her heartbeat, once again grounding herself and reminding her that this is all real. Byleth is back.

With Byleth here in her arms, Edelgard’s immortal life was already looking much brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want to let me know what you think. Like I said, I tried my best.


End file.
